The skin serves as an important barrier to infection. Any trauma that breaks the skin creates an opportunity for pathogen entry and infection. Open fractures are ideal sites for infection. Surgical site infections in closed fractures range from 3.6-8.1%. In contrast, surgical site infections in open fractures range from 17.5-21.2%. Pathogens present at the site of an open fracture may create not only local infections, but can also cause serious infections in the bone and associated tissues. Complex open wounds are also prone to infection with a number of bacteria. The type of bacteria infecting the wound typically varies depending on the cause of the trauma. To reduce the risk of infection, the current standard of care involves debridement, irrigation, and systemic antibiotic therapy. Even with aggressive therapies and systemic antibiotic treatment, infections remain a significant source of morbidity and mortality. Tissues compromised by trauma and infection often have reduced vascularization, which limits the delivery of circulating therapeutics. Increased concentrations of systemic antibiotics are usually required to compensate for poor circulation in the damaged tissue. Antibiotic toxicity and systemic side effects are serious problems associated with this course of therapy. Infections following surgery, drug side effects, and related complications can significantly increase hospital stays and result in adverse outcomes. Because current methods for treating or preventing infection, particularly infections related to open fractures, are inadequate, improved compositions and methods for providing agents to prevent or treat an infection at a site of trauma are urgently required.